ROGUE: Gallagher Academy
by The Lad and The Wildcat
Summary: This small series of one-shots help provide backstory to my main story. It documents Cammie's life choices and key moments of her days at GA till her graduation. Your fav characters will feature also and explain their relationships with each other. I wasn't planning on this, but I think it will help a little. If not I will stop writing it and focus on my main one only.


**This story serves purely as background information to the world of my story. It will also look at Cammie's journey from her days in GA to becoming a ROGUE Operative. It will explain Zach and Cammie's relationship as well as some minor missions that the gang had to pass to graduate. It will also cover Zach's choice and reasons why he flunked out of GA and joined the UEG military instead. Questions asked I will answer in these one-shots. Finally it will let you decide whether or not it was Cammie's choice to become a ROGUE or was it planned all along.**

 **If you haven't read my main story ROGUE please do as it will make things a little clearer. If not then I hope you enjoy anyhow and if not let me know either way.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Miss Morgan," came the echoing voice across an ocean and getting clearer. Closer. "Miss Morgan." The voice was sharp and the slam of a heavy hand on the desk shook Cammie from her sleep.

Cammie shook her head and bolted upright in her seat, she saw Miss Anderson's tall sharp, postured figure standing by her desk. Her long piano fingers and manicured black nails rapped her desk eerily. Miss Anderson was Cammie's least favourite teacher and the only one who really had it out for her. Next to a few students and her mother. The Principle. Cammie gave her head another shake and tidied her hair which had come loose during her sleep.

"Miss Morgan," Miss Anderson began again. "Do you mind sharing the class the fundamental aspect of the former UEG political party?" Her eyes flared behind her square spectacles, and Cammie swallowed. Miss Anderson wasn't ugly, but in fact quite beautiful for a woman in her forties. She was extremely tall, the tallest in the school of all the female teachers. However she was overly intelligent that gave her an annoying know-it-all attitude that she liked to remind everyone of. Especially Cammie.

Cammie glanced around the classroom and saw all eyes on her. She noticed her arch nemesis Miss Baxter sneer at her, knowing that she was about to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry Miss, I don't…I wasn't paying attention." Cammie corrected herself and glanced down at her desk.

"You weren't paying attention," Miss Anderson repeated quietly. "You mean you were ASLEEP." She screeched and all students jerked their heads straight ahead to avoid her gaze. Cammie didn't flinch, but fired back her unmoving stare.

"I was Miss." Cammie admitted without guilt.

"Miss what?"

"Miss Anderson." Cammie groaned out through gritted teeth and Miss Anderson noticed. She hadn't tried to hide it. They hated each other.

"Stand up Miss Morgan. I said stand up." She said, banging the desk with her palm until Cammie stood up. "Eyes front young lady." Miss Anderson watched as Cammie obeyed and then circled around her to the other side of the desk. Cammie knew she was being evaluated.

Unlike all the students here Cammie refused to wear the uniform like a robot. She sported what everyone else wore. Navy blue blazer with the school's insignia and motto on the left breast. White blouse with a red necktie. The girls used the butterfly bow style where the boys sported the normal gravata tie. Girl were given both knee length grey skirts and trousers and their shoes had to be black. However instead of wearing the black tights issued for when wearing the skirt, Cammie wore just knee length black leather boots. Her blouse was never buttoned up to the top and she kept the top one loose exposing her neckline. Her tie was also further down and rested on her chest.

Her blazer also had a dark red strip that went all around the border of her blazer. These coloured borders represented what year you were in so that everyone knew how many years you'd managed to make it. So far. Cammie remained still and didn't need to look to know that Miss Anderson was displeased with her look, however she'd been here before and she wasn't breaking any rules. She wore the uniform and obeyed the rules that it must be worn. She just added her own personality to it. She wasn't the only one, but was the only one to do it in Miss Anderson's class.

"Jealous of my classy style Miss Anderson? I could give you some tips." Cammie mouthed off loud enough for the entire class to hear. She heard the faint whispers and gasps as well as Miss Anderson's nostrils flare.

"You're out of order Miss Morgan. Do not think because you have the name you can live up to it. You're not your father and you never will be. If he could see the failure of a daughter he created…I'd say he would have wished for a boy instead." Miss Anderson fired back and took note how it struck Cammie's nerves. She knew it was Cammie's _Achilles Heel_ and she would hit at it constantly. Cammie clenched her fists, but kept her eyes straight ahead. "Something to say Miss Morgan?" Miss Anderson challenged.

"No Miss Anderson. I have nothing to say." Cammie gritted out and held back the tears. Cammie kept her eyes ahead like everyone else, but then she noticed one student look back at her. His green eyes searched her and a he had a kind look. His eyes were sympathising with her. He was apologising. _Why is he apologising. It's not him, it's this old hag. Why does he always look back every time?_ Cammie asked herself. She felt her muscles and body relax, his eyes soothed her anger, the boiling inside her stopped and eased away gently. She felt her shoulders slump a little and a tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it away and snipped frantically, but he had already noticed and so had Miss Anderson.

"There is no room for cry-babies in this school Miss Morgan. Are you a child or a woman?"

"I'm…" she paused and turned to look Miss Anderson in the eye. Miss Anderson held her gaze. "I'm. A. Morgan. Miss Anderson. Something you'll never be." Cammie's words made her teacher back off. For now. It was another victory to her and the class seemed to hush even more, even though no one was talking. When Miss Anderson turned away and back to the front of the class Cammie noticed Baxter leer at her and smirk. She remained standing for the rest of the period of class. When the bell finally rang fifteen minutes later she ran out the class to the girl's restroom. Locking herself in a cubicle she let the tears out.

Cammie composed herself and exited the restroom. She was thankful it was lunch break and the student got the next forty five minutes to themselves. She didn't want to head to Mr Solomon's class with makeup streaks covering her face. Heading down the hall and passed the suits of armour she headed for the lunch hall. The lunch hall is located on the first level and has world class food served every day, three times. Though the kitchen closes at 2100 hours, the cafeteria remains open for students who wish a late night snack as the rules state no food is allowed in the dorm rooms. Light snacks you can sometimes get away with.

Making her way through the bodies of students Cammie finally managed to get in line. Her little spell in the restroom had seen her miss the long queues for food so she was thankful for that. Only problem was by the time it was her turn she would only have twenty or so minutes to eat her food.

"Cammie." Her voice was called and she turned towards it. "Hey Morgan over here," It was Macey McHenry one of Cammie's closest and few friends. Perhaps only one of two. Cammie gestured that she was waiting in line to eat, but Macey rushed over and pulled her out of line.

Macey like Cammie didn't wear the uniform, but unlike Cammie she showed off a lot more of her _assets_. Cammie thought it silly since most of the time she was reprimanded for it.

"Macey what the hell I've lost my spot now." Cammie complained as she was dragged towards the Common Area.

"Oh don't be so silly Cams. Everyone knows who you are. You're a Morgan. Your dad is a hero of the UEG. Those guys would let you jump the queue." Macey exclaimed with her girlish voice.

"I don't like using my father's name to get what I want Macey. Nor will I ever use it." Cammie countered and yanked her hand free from Macey's grip. Macey ignored Cammie's look or was either oblivious to it.

"Oh I know, but it wouldn't hurt especially if it's non…" she took a moment to think of a word. "Hurtful." She smiled and grabbed Cammie's hand again. Cammie gave her a quizzical look, but yet again Macey was oblivious to it. Macey spotted Liz who was sitting on one of the sofas and she directed Cammie to look. "See Cams? We already ordered for you."

"You get my favourite?" she asked and Macey winked, folding her arms. "Thanks Macey."

"You're welcome friend. Now I need your help for the dance." Macey said excitedly.

"Oh yay…"came Liz's sarcastic response. Liz was short and brainy. Her disinterest in guys compared to computers made her the geeky type that most guys avoided. However there was one boy that Cammie knew that kept an eye on her.

"Don't _oh yay_ me girl. You are coming to the dance and I will find you a date. However we have two days and none of you have done anything. Get your priorities in order will you." Macey flustered at her two friends.

"Macey we have our priorities in order. They're just different from yours." Cammie said through a mouthful of food. Liz was doodling on her new program and scoffed in agreement. Macey never took offence though, but she huffed and pouted.

"Come on girls. I have a date, a dress, a camera man to document the day not just night, protection…"

"What?" Cammie stopped eating when Macey mentioned protection.

"What I say?" Macey innocently asked. Liz had even stopped typing and gave her a look that read _Really._

"Protection as in. You know…sex?" Cammie whispered.

"Well yes sex silly." Macey said with a laugh. Liz then slapped her arm. "Ow Liz what the hell?"

"Keep your voice down idiot." Liz whispered.

"What's the problem? Most people lose their V card in school and what more romantic setting could there be than at the UEG Victory Day Anniversary? It's the celebration of the year…every year." Macey argued.

"Macey you're too young." Cammie said concerned that her friend wanted to be a 'woman' too much.

"I didn't say I would do it Cams, all I'm saying is I have planned for it."

"Macey planning for it means that you want it to happen. This school is strict enough as it is and I doubt they are kind to student getting pregnant." Cammie said finishing off her food. She picked up a strawberry flavoured yoghurt and dived into it. She loved yoghurt.

"Cammie don't worry about me I'm smart to know what's what."

"What is what?" Liz sarcastically asked.

"Shut up Liz." Macey politely said. "I have other news. Alex asked me to the celebration and he wanted to know if anyone had asked you Cammie." Macey shrieked and bounced giddily on the sofa. Cammie was surprised. She always got curious when someone asked about her.

"Why?" Cammie simply asked.

"Well duh…silly. It's obvious he's either trying to hook you up with his friend. The one that always looks at you Cam's."

Cammie pretend to be dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about Macey." She denied, but she could see her friend didn't buy it.

"Bull Cammie. I see your eyes drift to him in class. The secret glances, the interest in me giving you a makeover…oh that reminds me. Next time you offer styling tips to Miss Anderson, refer her to me since how you look is thanks to me." Macey said pointing to herself and did a small head bow.

"I doubt anyone would ask Morgan to the celebration." Baxter said mockingly. Liz, Macey and Cammie all turned their heads to her who stood up and walked towards them.

"Bex how are you? Your snoopy skills are as good as always. Some might say you'd make a good spy." Macey mocked, but Bex ignored her.

"I'm what the ROGUES look for." Bex boastfully proclaimed and Cammie scoffed.

"Last I checked they don't accept a kiss ass." Cammie sarcastically said knowing fully well what the consequences were going to be.

Bex grabbed Cammie up off the sofa with relative ease and tossed her across the room. It had started. The rest of the students gathered round and the cheers began. Cammie had barely got to her feet, when Bex grabbed her a second time and threw her up against the wall hard and slammed her back repeatedly against it.

Cammie gripped Bex's muscular arms, but that did nothing. Bex was stronger and more vicious than she was. She was also the running champ in hand to hand combat which made her skills fists very lethal, but Cammie had received the same training she had and a little something more. She was the only student to have been trained by a ROGUE. Her Father.

Cammie felt herself slammed again and let her body slump, the small hint of no resistance she knew would make Bex ease off and it did. When Bex stopped Cammie punched Bex on her left breast with as much force as possible. If this were a guy she would have went for the crown jewels. She didn't give Baxter a chance to recover. Breaking free from her hold, Cammie struck a knife hand blow to Bex's armpit. With enough force you can force the arm to go limp and dead for a few moments and that was exactly what it did.

Bex's right arm fell down to her side and Cammie stayed on her blind side. She kicked the inside of Bex's shin and scraped her heeled boot down it. Bex screamed and fell to one knee and now Cammie had the upper advantage over her. She didn't want to be brutal to Bex so decided to end the fight with a single blow. Cammie brought her fist down aiming to strike the joint at Bex's shoulder. The blow would dislocate it and she'd back off. However she had misjudged Bex's strength.

Bex shifter her shoulder and Cammie's fist wrongly connected with her muscular shoulder blade, causing her a boxer's fracture. Cammie reeled back cursing as pain shot from her hand up her arm. Bex spun round standing up and connected a hard blow to Cammie's stomach which made her double over. A second blow connected with her face and spun her around.

Cammie shook her head, slightly dazed from the blow, she saw Bex swinging again, but this time she stepped inside Bex's reach and locked up her arm. Pain and anger overtook her and she connected a vicious head-butt onto Bex's face and then pushed kicked her away. Slamming against the wall, Bex wiped away the blood pouring from the wound in her cheek. Before they could both finish the fight, Mr Solomon intervened and the crowd dispersed.

"Miss Morgan, Miss Baxter. I think we need to talk." Mr Solomon said and turned towards Cammie disappointed.

 **Purely a test run. Let me know if I should continue this along with ROGUE. Thank you. Small spoiler Cammie and Bex don't remain enemies and it's short lived. Also Macey's bf Alex I just made up cause I have no idea if she has a bf in the GG series.**


End file.
